This invention relates to toilet seats, and in particular, to toilet seats of the cushioned type. However, the concept of the invention can be applied to many different kinds of seats, and not just to toilet seats.
The decoration and comfort of bathrooms has been given increased attention in recent years. In accordance with this trend, cushioned toilet seats have become very popular. One example of a cushioned toilet seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,940. The present invention adds a dimension of comfort and stimulation to a cushioned toilet seat, in a manner not previously known. The concept of the invention can also be used in automobiles, to increase the comfort of the driver and passengers. The concept can, in fact, be applied, to a wide variety of seats.